


45 Degrees

by decoylullaby



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Caring Matt, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mello will wear his leather vest no matter what, Sick Mello
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28714266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decoylullaby/pseuds/decoylullaby
Summary: "I told you it was too cold to be out in nothing but a leather vest.""Beauty is pain, Matt. If this is what I have to suffer for my art, then it will have been worth it."Rated for Language
Kudos: 2





	45 Degrees

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome! I hope you enjoy my story! Rated T for F-words. This was inspired by the prompt: Caring for each other while ill.

"Bye, Matt," Mello said as he walked through the living room, sliding a gun into the back of his pants and zipping up that godforsaken leather vest that left his stomach and arms completely exposed.

"Hey, Mel? You know it's like, 45 degrees outside, right?"

Mello, ignoring him, walked out of the apartment. Matt rolled his eyes and turned back to the TV, jumping back into his game.

By three in the morning, Mello was still not home (not unusual) and Matt decided it was time for a couple hours of sleep. He shut down his game and turned off the TV. Once he was in his room, he threw his shirt on the floor, dropped his goggles on the bedside table, and crawled into bed, hoping Mello wouldn't get too much blood on the carpet when he got home. Matt hated getting blood out of that carpet.

Matt's eyes opened despite himself. He could tell that it was still extremely early in the morning - it felt like he had only been asleep for a few minutes, so he couldn't figure out why he was awake.

From down the hall, Matt could hear the sounds of wet coughing. Matt groaned, rolling out of his bed. He slid his goggles on his face and shrugged on a shirt from off his floor. He padded out into the hall and made his way to Mello's room. He knocked softly before turning the knob and pushing his way in.

"Mel?" he said quietly. The blonde was in bed, curled up on his side and facing away from the door, likely glaring at the wall. Before Mello could tell Matt to leave, the coughing resumed, shaking his entire thin frame. Matt crossed the room with his hands in the pockets of his sweatpants. He sat down on the bed and leaned over Mello. When the blonde stopped coughing, Matt reached out and gently placed a hand on Mello's forehead.

"Fuck, Mels," he sighed. "You're burning up."

Mello opened his mouth to make some kind of seething remark that he was fine, but as soon as he inhaled, he went into another coughing fit. Matt patted his friend's thigh.

"Sit tight, I'll be right back."

As Matt was standing to leave, Mello managed to lift his hand and flip the goggled redhead off. Matt ignored him, making his way to the kitchen to turn on the kettle. While it boiled, he went to the small bathroom and found a couple of cold and flu pills and a washcloth which he dampened with cold water. By the time he came back to the kitchen, the kettle was finished. He poured two cups and added some honey to Mello's. He carried the two mugs, the pills, and the cloth back to Mello's room and set all of them on the bedside table. Sitting back on the bed, Matt propped Mello up in a semi-reclining position with some pillows. He brushed the damp blonde hair off his forehead and wiped the clammy skin with the cloth. Despite himself, Mello sighed as the coolness touched his skin. Matt picked up the pills and the cup of water Mello always kept on the table and handed them to Mello.

"Here. This will help with the fever," he told the blonde. Mello glared, but dutifully swallowed down the two pills. Once they were down, Mello coughed a bit into the crook of his elbow and groaned, dropping his head back against the cool wall.

"Fuck," he sighed. "I feel so shitty."

Matt laughed, picking up his cup of tea. "I fucking told you it was too cold to be out in nothing but a leather vest."

Mello coughed for a minute again before reaching for the other teacup. Matt helped him grab a hold of it and Mello pouted as he brought it up to his mouth. "Yeah, but it looks so cool..."

Matt laughed and rubbed Mello's knee. "It does. But you have to take care of yourself."

Mello took a sip of his tea and looked very seriously up at the redhead. "Beauty is pain, Matt. If this is what I have to suffer for my art, then it will have been worth it." Matt rolled his eyes.

"Well if you're going to make a habit of this, don't count on me getting up at four in the morning to look after you."

Mello pushed Matt's shoulder. Matt laughed. Mello coughed. When they finished their tea, Matt took Mello's cup and ruffled his hair.

"Night, Mels."

"Night, Matt." Mello slid down in his bed and covered himself up to his chin. He watched Matt head towards the door, and just as he was leaving, he softly added, "Thanks for taking care of me."

Matt paused in the doorway, looking a little surprised. By the time he looked over at Mello, he had recovered and had a devilish grin on his face.

"What are sidekicks for?" he said with a wink, and then closed Mello's door behind himself. Mello listened to his footsteps echo towards the kitchen, the sink running while he washed the mugs, and then eventually Matt's bedroom door close. Mello stared at the ceiling.

Damn it. Now he had to start being nicer to Matt.


End file.
